Pups and the Spooky Night: Chapter 9: A Silly, Spooky Night
Chapter 9: A Silly, Spooky Night "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Chase and Snowflake screamed as they hugged each other while watching the ghosts, bat, mummy and floating coat advance towards them. Suddenly, they heard voices from the ghosts and monsters. "Hey! What's going on?" the tablecloth covered Zuma said in confusion. "Who's screaming?" the paint covered Skye asked. It's so dark in here!" the toilet paper covered Rubble exclaimed. "Get this thing off of me!" the sheet covered Marshall cried out. "Help! Get me outta here!" the coat covered Rocky said. Suddenly Chase and Snowflake recognized the voices. "Skye! Rocky! Rubble" Chase exclaimed as he went to go help them. "Marshall! Zuma!" Snowflake cried out as she went to go help them too. Chase then helped Rocky get out of the coat, and helped get some of the black paint off of Skye, while Rubble got out of the toilet paper costume. As that was happening, Snowflake was helping Marshall get out of the sheet, and helped Zuma get the tablecloth off as well as getting some of the flour out of his eyes. "Are everybody okay?" Chase asked to make sure all of the pups were with him and Snowflake. "Yes, Chase, we're fine," Skye replied. "What happened? How did you guys end up as ghosts and monsters?" Snowflake asked curiously. "Well, as I was walking in the dark, I tripped over my teddy bear and into a pile of laundry. A sheet fell on top of me and I couldn't get out, and ended up looking like a ghost!" Marshall replied. "I bumped into a bag of flour in the dark and got covered in flour. It was hard to see, and I bumped into a table. A vase fell off, and when I got surprised by it, I ran into the tablecloth and got stuck under it!" Zuma answered. "I was just wondering around and got al rolled up in the toilet paper," Rubble explained. "I got stuck in the closet, and found a coat. But when I went to investigate under the coat, I got stuck under it!" Rocky said, explaining what happened to him. "I was using my night vision goggles to try and find everyone, but I got honey on my head. Then you accidentally blinded me with your light, Chase. After that, I got black paint poured on me and got pieces of paper stuck to my wings!" Skye explained. "Oh! I-I'm sorry Skye. I didn't mean to blind you with my light," Chase said, apologizing. "That's okay, Chase. It was an accident," Skye replied. After all of the pups were sure that everyone was okay. They all cleaned up the place. Marshall put the sheet back with the laundry, Zuma put the tablecloth back on the table, Rocky put the coat in the closet, Rubble threw the toilet paper away, and Chase and Snowflake helped Skye clean up the mess she had made. Once they were done, everyone rejoined each other in front of The Lookout doors. "Well, at least we won't have to worry about any more ghosts or monsters!" Chase said calmly. Suddenly, The Lookout doors opened, and as lightning flashed, a figure stood in front of the opening. The pups saw the figure, and screamed. Next Chapter: Pup and the Spooky Night: Chapter 10: Safe At Last